Holy Creature
by gungnirburst
Summary: There was something about the way Cecil's skin seemed to glow in the moonlight—a sense of sanctity buried deep within that was almost too enticing to resist. [Kain/Cecil. Ficlet.]


Fanfic Title: Holy Creature

Game: Final Fantasy 4

Pairing: Kain x Cecil

Author: keadeblue264

This just came to me one night. Not much else to say, really. Please enjoy.

Summary: There was something about the way Cecil's skin seemed to glow in the moonlight—a sense of sanctity buried deep within that was almost too enticing to resist. KainxCecil yaoi. Ficlet.

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Final Fantasy 4.

Warnings/Notes: boy-boy romance, AU-ish, light fluff, mentions of nudity, hints of sexual activity. Setting—Pre-FF4, no real set time. This seems a bit strong for a T rating, but it's not quite M either. *shrug*

~**Holy Creature**~

Tranquility settled within the stone fashioned walls of Baron Castle with night's advent, the transitory hours since the sun's passing becoming even more serene as time progressed steadily forward. A light sweep of cold air gained passage through an open window near the highest point of West Tower. An occupant of the room nestled in the bed shivered involuntarily with the breeze's icy caress, causing him to open his eyes at being disturbed whilst previously wrapped in the reprieve of slumber.

Limbs shifted as he moved into a sitting position, the white bed sheet slipping down his unclothed body until it settled gently atop his thighs. Glowing light from twin moons fell across his exposed flesh, shadows moving in sync with luminosity's changing patterns.

Kain peered out the window, viewing the moons' position amidst encompassing dark blue heavens. Fingers then ran through his loose hair with a low, fleeting sigh. Dawn would be upon the world once more in a matter of mere hours, and he required more rest if he was to perform his slated duties without flaw. Settling down on his right side, he glanced over to the bedfellow still lying quietly on his stomach.

White hair brushed down the man's neck and fell past his shoulders onto the bed linen, hiding the man's face from sight. The blonde sat up slightly, supporting his weight on his right elbow, and moved the strands behind an ear, feeling slow breaths puff against his wrist. Cecil appeared peaceful in sleep, even as fingertips ran over his cheek and along the length of his throat. His body, which had become more uncovered by the dragoon's movement in the bed, caught the full brilliance of celestial light through the open window. And Kain became engrossed by the unexpected radiance surrounding the man's frame.

There was something about the way Cecil's skin seemed to glow in the moonlight—a sense of sanctity buried deep within that was almost too enticing to resist.

Slender fingers eased deftly down the curve of a strong spine, feeling the minute bumps of long bone buried beneath muscles and soft tissue. He leaned toward Cecil until his compact chest came in contact with the other's arm. His palm slid back up and passed over the protrusion of a shoulder blade, watching and feeling as Cecil's breathing pattern hitched faintly. Blonde hair slipped slowly over his shoulders when he bent further down, almost coming face to face with the man, as if preparing to pilfer a kiss.

Instead, Kain rubbed his nose against the man's neck, inhaling Cecil's scent, pink tongue sticking out of his mouth to sample flesh with a small flick. The dark knight's pale skin tasted of wrought metal and the salty remnants of dried sweat brought on from their earlier exertions. His smell also tinged with metal and sweat, but there was a hint of the blonde man's own aroma as well. Kain pressed a lingering kiss over the patch of skin his tongue had previously traveled across, savoring all that was Cecil with his senses.

Cecil twitched just the slightest bit, fingers curling into a loose fist, and the bed fabric wrinkled with the small movement. He opened his eyes, pupils unfocused by weariness amongst hazy blue irises. Those eyes, which were formerly gazing at his own hand, lifted to connect with Kain's face when it rose from his neck.

"Is there something wrong, Kain?" Cecil asked, his voice softer due to drowsiness.

A tiny smile graced the dragoon's lips, resuming the motion of his hand. "Nothing at all."

Protesting words seemed ready to rise from Cecil's mouth, but the easy rhythm of Kain's moving fingers forming swirling, sporadic lines in all directions of his back lulled him back into the grasp of sleep. Even breaths sounded next, his upper body rising then falling with them in a smooth fashion. Another kiss was placed on Cecil's temple as the other man pulled his hand away from the glorious body below.

Kain soon laid back flat in the sheets still warm with their mutual body heat, eyes closing and thoughts drifting off to the holy creature he had managed to bed.

* * *

Author's Notes: This is sort of an allusion to Cecil's Lunarian heritage. And am I the only one who enjoys Kain like this? I was squirming so much because I retained from squealing happily. XD I do feel a little embarrassed about this since it's more…intimate than what I've done before. *tiny blush* Until next we meet! Please Review!


End file.
